A matter of inheritance
by Edely
Summary: The order of the Phoenix just rallied, and Nymphadora Tonks is about to meet Remus Lupin again. Remus, who just rejoined Sirius at n.12, doesn't know that he's in for a surprise... RLNT to boot, OOtP set fic. R&R please!


**A matter of inheritance**

"Mum, I'm out"

"Nymphadora, would you care to warn me at least half an hour beforehand next time? I'm almost done with dinner, I was hoping for a lovely family eve-.."

Andromeda Tonks emerged from the kitchen, wearing an apron that could only be defined as 'classy' and a slight frown. She stopped short, however, at the sight of her daughter. Of course, having a Metamorphmagus in the family is bound to bring some minor shocks now and again, and she got used to it, somewhat, but at the moment Andromeda sincerely wished her daughter was a normal witch. Or a Squib.

Yes, Squib would definitely be better, she thought, looking at the spiky rainbow-tinted tangles that were her daughter's hair. Then her gaze skimmed over the odd assortment of clothes Nymphadora was wearing.

The utterly distasteful and way too revealing pair of trousers (what were they called again? Ginns?) looked as though they were shrunk one time too many after landing into a furious Kneazle's paws. The thing covering her torso (_and_ revealing the belly-button) was as frayed as her bottoms, and, worse, it was of a lurid shade of pink that Andromeda thought only existed on her daughter's hair. There were odd things written on it too. Something about saving Panda bears.

Nymphadora crossed her arms and watched her mother, the corners of her mouth twitching treacherously.

"Done with the inspection?"

Andromeda opened her mouth, closed it, shook her head, and gave her rebellious daughter a quick hug.

"Just be careful, Nymphadora, darling-…"

"Mum, don't-.."

"…-and say hello to Remus from me. Oh, and give Sirius a hug."

Nymphadora registered what exactly her mother just said, opened her mouth, closed it, and looked at her with round eyes. She didn't tell her anything about Remus coming to London to join the Order.

"How-.."

Andromeda shrugged.

"Well, Sirius sent me a little note. Plus, your hair usually assumed its silliest colours only when Remus was around, since you were about 12. Now, will you go to that meeting or will you just stand here looking at me like I'm the great Merlin?"

Tonks recollected her jaw, muttered 'seeyousoonmum' and stumbled outside.

Andromeda stood still for a minute, the (few) lines on her face suddenly more pronounced that ever, fingering the band of white gold on her. She sighed. Well, joining the Order was Nymphadora's choice, after all. And she trusted her daughter's judgment. No matter what, she'll love her just the same. Even if the silly girl suddenly decides to bestow her feelings upon an unsuspecting werewolf almost two times older.

The thought relaxed her, somewhat. Dora must have inherited the odd taste in men from her. But, 'odd' didn't necessarily mean 'bad'. Whatever her family thought and said, Ted was the best thing that could've ever happened to her. Maybe Dora will be as lucky.

Andromeda grinned, in spite of herself. Knowing her daughter, Remus was in for a surprise, today…

"Sirius, you look dreadful"

"I missed you too, Moony"

Once the door was bolted shut, the two men embraced. They were, however, interrupted by a shriek that went: "FILTHY HALFBREED, BEGONE OF MY NOBLE HOUSE, AND TAKE YOUR MOLESTING ELSEWEHERE, AND YOU-…"

Remus quirked an amused eyebrow. It seemed that Kreacher the House Elf thought Sirius' mother needed some light, because he was now shuffling away from the swaying curtains in a much-too-gleeful manner that led to some assumptions.

"Glad to see you too, Mrs. Black" – he smiled blandly into the portrait's shrieking face, before wrenching the curtain back shut.

"Nice as ever, bless her Black soul"

Sirius snorted, Levitated Remus' battered suitcase and led the way.

"Come on, I'll make you tea. No one's there yet, they'll arrive in about an hour"

When they made it into the kitchen, Sirius threw Remus into a rickety chair, and started bustling about, making tea, followed by smiling honey-brown eyes.

"Decided to live up to Snape's definition of an 'old married couple', Sirius? I'm guessing you'll be the wife, seeing how you're all keen to do household duties…"

"Remus, shut up. I still remember that ham-and-tomatoes omelette. You're the one who can cook, which makes _you_ the wife."

Grinning, Sirius launched a cup onto the table as if it was a missile, Remus barely managing to catch it. The teapot was handled more carefully, though.

Remus poured himself tea, tasted it gingerly, and pulled a grimace.

"I agree Sirius, you and cooking are from different planets. You even managed to make something inconsumable out of the finest Earl Grey."

"One more word about my incapacities, Remus, and you'll end up in a doghouse in Buckbeak's room" – Sirius' wand waved threateningly in Remus' direction, but he ignored it, concentrating on tea.

"Who's coming, Sirius? Who returned, and do we have new faces? Dumbledore dropped some hints, but they were too cryptic for me to decipher."

Sirius became grave ad businesslike at once. He straightened up a bit, his eyes glinting.

"Well, all the old crowd's back, those who stayed alive, I mean. You know, - Dung, Figgy, Emmeline Vance, Diggle…Moody of course, and the Weasleys are with us too". Sirius grinned. "You know, they're coming to stay this summer, Molly, Arthur, and the kids."

Remus' eyes widened. "As far as I remember there are still two underage Weasleys, how can Dumbledore let them come here? And I'm amazed Molly agreed to-.."

Sirius' bark-like laugh cut him in mid-lecture.

"Remus, you're a mother-hen at heart, you should have kids – the sooner, the better!"

Remus laughed, but Sirius caught something in his eyes, something he couldn't place. He went on:

"Dumbledore lets them come, because he's planning to get Harry here too, sometime in the last few days of August. Of course, Hermione's coming too – I'll bet Ron will be happy to have someone to argue with other than family"

Sirius' grin was very earnest, but very wicked all the same, somehow. Remus smiled a bit too, but he looked worried nonetheless. Sirius frowned momentarily, but went on with the persuading.

"Plus Molly'll be able to watch over her batch of redheads better when they're all in one place. _And_ she's a wonderful cook." Delivering that last argument, Sirius sat back, and crossed his arms, his posture clearly indicating the debate's end.

"Well, Dumbledore is known for his brilliant and more brilliant ideas, and he knows what he's doing, mostly… But I'm warning you, it'll be hard to keep the Weasley twins out of what's going on. I've taught them for a year, and am not sure Molly's giving them enough credit…"

Sirius snorted. "Right. You've known them a year. She knows them all their life, being their mother. Quite a difference, of course."

Remus pursed his lips. "For your information, _Snuffles_, I am a teacher. That means I can be objective when it comes to children."

"You get some of your own, and start lecturing me then, _Professor_" – Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus pretended not having heard the insinuation.

"Well, they might catch some bits of conversation here and there, big deal! They won't be able to guess much!"

"Sirius, this is not a laughing matter!" – Remus flared up at once. "They're still not adults, and Dumbledore made it plain that no leaks should reach the kids, because if they do, it will surely reach Harry's ears sooner or later"

"He's got the right to know, Remus! More than anyone!"

"I understand, Sirius, I'm not denying it, even, I'm just trying to say that it's better if we tell him, not someone … incompetent enough to make him do something stupid! I'll try to speak to Dumbledore about that"

"Yes, do. He'll listen to you"

Remus noticed the bitterness of his tone, and tried to steer Sirius' attention away from the topic.

"We were talking about new faces in the Order. Who?"

Unexpectedly, Sirius flashed a grin.

"Two Aurors. One's Kingsley Shacklebolt, you'll meet him tonight. And the other one you know quite well."

There was something in the way Sirius' eyes glinted that made Remus suspicious at once. He narrowed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep"

Remus did his best to keep his temper, though he very much wanted to hex the grinning face opposite.

"Will you enlighten me anytime soon in this millennia?

Sirius' toothy grin widened. Remus now was seriously alarmed.

"Tonks"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Ted Tonks joined the Order?"

"Not Ted, no."

"Andromeda? I thought she was above politics…"

The devils in Sirius' eyes were dancing a jig.

"Not Andie, Remus. Dora."

Remus choked on his tea.

"Dora..? As in … Nymphadora?"

"Yep"

"But… but… she's not coming… is she!"

"She is. Seemed right delighted when I told her you were coming to keep me company here. Her hair flashed five shades of purple in three seconds, I think that's a record. Just like old times, when we both came to stay at Andie's, remember?"

"Sirius, this is not funny"

"Remus, don't panic. Once she sees you, grumpy, old and grey as you are, her old puppy love will die forever. Unless, of course, _you_ change your mind about my cousin. She's grown quite pretty, you know…"

"Sirius Black, are you attempting matchmaking at my expense?"

"Who, me? Never!"

Remus was reconsidering his decision not to use his wand, when the doorbell clanged deafeningly, followed by echoing shrieks. He dropped his cup. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and went to open the door, grinning.

Remus repaired the cup hastily and got up. Then he sighed, and ruffled his hair, pulling out a few grey strands.

So. Nymphadora Tonks, his best friend's little cousin, whom he last time saw when she was about 11 years old and absolutely head over heels over him, grew up, became an Auror, joined the Order, and was, probably, standing on the doorstep now. Great. Just fantastic.

"So enthusiastic to see me, Remus, I can feel the excitement from this very spot."

Remus jumped and almost broke his cup again (he forgot to put it back on the table when he got up). He didn't realize he spoke the last sentence aloud.

An ear-to-ear grinning Sirius reached out and took the cup away. Remus didn't notice it. He was too busy staring at the person Sirius just brought with him.

Nymphadora surely wasn't the little girl he remembered so well anymore. A ten years' worth wrought subtle changes in her appearance, which, regarded separately, weren't really drastic, but when put together, made Dora an absolutely different person.

Her figure was quite as boyish as it promised to be when she was yet a child, but, despite it, she was womanly. Her face lost much of the childhood roundness, and her high cheekbones became more pronounced. Her bottom lip became more accentuated, and her dark eyes acquired a velvety quality.

_This is getting ridiculous. After all, who was in love with whom!_

Remus still felt a bit hazy when he finally stopped gaping, and collected himself enough to smile politely and address the newcomer.

"Nymphadora"

She made a face. "Remus. You _know_ I hate that name, don't you? Nice to see you again, by the way."

She detached herself from the doorframe, with every intention to hug him.

Of course, she stumbled on the way.

Of course, she almost fell.

And, of course, Remus caught her just in time.

Her hair changed from multicoloured mess to a bright fuchsia in the blink of an eye. Remus knew what that meant. He was ready to throttle Sirius by that time.

However, the little uncomfortable (for him) pause was immediately broken by Dora's giggle and Sirius' snicker.

Right. _Of course_, Remus was still holding her. He removed his hands from her waist. Remus was becoming seriously annoyed with the pair of them.

_You two had your bit of fun. My turn now._

Barely suppressing a sly grin, Remus arranged his face into an expression of polite interest, and showed Dora into a chair right opposite his own. He didn't see any sign of shyness in her yet, thus, his aim was to make her uncomfortable.

_Lily, after all, was right – Remus Lupin, you're a wicked man, really._

Sirius, it seemed, guessed his little game, and was now watching from a safe distance.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here, Nymphadora. It's a pleasant surprise, actually. But still, I'm amazed that Andromeda and Ted let you join us"

Dora grimaced again at the sound of her name, then grinned a bit.

"Mum and dad weren't too happy about it, really. They even sent an angry note to Sirius when I told them I'm joining the Order…"

"Look at that great understater now, calling that double-Howler 'note'!",- Sirius butted in, wincing theatrically.

"…but they both know by now that's it's useless trying to stop me from doing something I want to do." –Dora finished, glancing at Remus furtively, before taking a great playful swing at Sirius.

Remus raised a suggestive eyebrow and assumed a deliberately pointed look (after all, 7 years at Hogwarts with such a heartbreaker extraordinaire as Sirius Black couldn't have passed without trace). His voice was intensely casual when he spoke.

"Or, rather, having what you want to have?"

Now it was Remus' turn to snatch the cup out of harm's way. Sirius' eyes were widening alarmingly fast, while the shade of Dora's hair went up a few more steps, reaching bubble-gum pink.

Remus, quite satisfied with himself and his little revenge, went on, his face serene once more:

"I'm glad that the Order is getting new faces, younger people's insight can always prove useful.."

Tonks couldn't believe herself. She thought she'd got the best of him, this once and for all – the way his eyes had traveled over her, and the guilty face, as if he was caught doing something indecent, his momentary awkwardness – those were the signs she was so desperately hoping for since she was about 11. And now, Remus was back to his irritatingly smooth self, much to her chagrin, she had to admit. And Sirius wasn't helping matters – his "better luck next time" glances kept finding her from across the table. A few minutes passed like this.

Then, of course, Remus skillfully engaged her into a conversation.

Of course, once she started talking, Sirius cut across her.

Of course, Remus scolded him.

And, of course, she was completely mesmerized by his honey-brown eyes. Again.

But, _of course_, Remus made a point not to notice it.

Then, more people came, and quite soon she was listening to Snape's report, which was cryptic enough to make her forget about any infatuation, even be it dancing naked on a table right before her. Thus, she did not notice a pair of almost-golden eyes watching her from across the room.

Snape finished his report, answered some questions, glared at Sirius as malevolently as only he could, and smirked, sweeping past her and out of the house. Dora stayed for tea, and had a good laugh with Sirius, listening to Dung's stories. Remus didn't join the general guffaw, but the corners of his mouth did twitch treacherously now and again. Finally, it was time for her to go home.

"Well, chaps, I'll be leaving now. Don't get too drunk when I'm gone, though, Molly won't approve"

Sirius winked roguishly: "She's only coming next week"

"You heard me" – she smiled and gave her cousin a hug. She turned to Remus.

"If my cousin gets alcohol poisoning, I'll know whom to blame. You'd better watch him, or else feel my wrath. Or the wrath of my mum, for that matter…"

Remus pretended to shudder, and offered smilingly: "I'll do my best, Dora"

She smiled back, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him on the cheek, without much thinking. It seemed just the natural thing to do, somehow… plus, he didn't mind either…

"I woodn't mind a kissy, miss Tonks, got one fur me?" – that was Mundungus awaking from a doze.

Dora snorted.

"Sorry, Dung, I'd've considered it if you hadn't smoked your socks all day"

Sirius' eyes glinted, when he spoke up:"Dung, our Dora has some odd inheritance via taste in men, it's bad enough(he glanced a Remus, while Tonks fumed), but not that bad, mate"

Tonks discarded the plan of murder involving her cousin, a couple of axes and her auntie's portrait, and laughed heartily at the joke. Remus' smile was unreadable.

They walked her out of the house, and watched her go, blending with the Muggle crowd, then all three disappeared behind the door which shrunk into nothingness in a matter of seconds.

Dora decided against Apparating home, and went Muggle-fashion. A bit of walking and underground-riding always soothed her nerves, or merely provided distraction when it was needed. Right now distraction for her mind was highly appreciated.

By the end of the ride she was feeling (almost) normal again. Granted, she still had butterflies in her stomach when thinking of Remus, but she took a decision: not to push anything. However strong was the desire to lasso him, spellotape to a couch and then snog the life out of him – she'd have to resist the urge. Even it was something that required _extraordinary_ willpower.

Meanwhile, her legs carried her to a heavy oak door, and her fingers found the wand in her pocket. She found the familiar lines etched into the darkened wood without looking, and touched the foremost left brass dot (which was, incidentally, the Almach star, belonging to the Andromeda constellation, which, precisely, was carved into the wooden door). The door opened lightly with a soft, melodious sound. Dora smiled. Her dad installed this protection device after the wedding, her mother told her. She thought it was incredibly sweet, aside from being actually quite useful.

_I wonder, will Remus be as sweet to me when we get married?_

"Nymphadora, will you care to join us at the table when you're done daydreaming?"

Dora sighed. Some things never change, she reflected. She was sure that, even when she'll be a married woman with two (or three?) children, her mother will ever be the same, adamantly calling her by her full name and bossing her (and everyone) around. Not that she _really_ minded, though.

Shuffling her feet idly, Dora entered the vast family kitchen, pecked her dad on the cheek along the way, and slumped into her chair.

"'Lo, Dori. How'd it go?"

Dora was halfway through a chicken-and-sprouts pie, so her reply came slightly muffled: "Dad, if I tell you, I'd have to kill you. The Order's doings are supposed to be secret, remember?"

Andromeda ladled some more roast potatoes onto her husband's plate, slapped an oily head away from her waist, and sat opposite him.

"Your father meant to ask if you met Remus, Nymphadora."

Dora could've sworn she saw a flicker of a smile and spotted an exchange of knowing glances between her parents.

Suddenly grumpy, she answered with a mere nod. The chicken-and-sprouts tasted like old tapestries in Sirius' house for some reason.

Andromeda stood up at once, and, within seconds, there was a cheese-tomatoes-and-ham omelette smoking on her plate (her favourite thing to eat in all circumstances). Dora sniffed at it (quite like Mad-Eye Moody, she thought), and then tasted it gingerly. Slightly mollified, she took a generous bite, quite aware of her parents watching her.

"Dori, don't pout. We're parents, and we have the right to be concerned…" – her dad began.

"…even if we do approve of your choice" – mother finished the sentence for him.

Dora dropped her fork.

Her dad, meanwhile, was finished with food. He got up, ruffled her hair, and exited the kitchen. Her mother stood up too, and piled all the dishes neatly in the sink with one casual wave of her wand. She kissed the top of her head, and followed her husband.

Her father's shout ("Your turn to wash up, Dorikins!") jerked her out of her open-mouthed stupor. Dora finished the (now cold) omelette in the blink of an eye, and soon was supervising the washing-up going on in the sink, a huge grin on her face.

Taste in men, really, is a matter of inheritance, sometimes… and that's not a bad thing, if you think of it.


End file.
